


It's in the Eyes

by LazyWriterGirl



Series: LWG'S FE Femslash Week 2019 (March Edition) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/F, Rarepair, Tutor Say'ri, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: FE Femslash Week 2019Day 4: IntenseIn which Lissa doesn't know why Say'ri makes her nervous, until Maribelle goes and opens her mouth and suddenly, she does...





	It's in the Eyes

There's something in Say’ri’s eyes that makes Lissa the slightest bit uncomfortable. That might not even be the right word for it, but that’s the only one she has right now. It’s not in, like, a bad way or anything, but she's positive that she's always at least a  _ teensy  _ bit on edge whenever Say'ri comes over; and considering how she's in lots of Chrom's classes and is a good, helpful classmate, that happens way more than Lissa had thought it would.

"Good afternoon Lissa, I'm here to help your brother with a World Politics assignment."

"He's gonna need all the help he can get, seems like."

Say'ri smiles her small, gentle smile, charming even though Lissa can't tell if it quite meets the older girl's eyes or not. "Are the others already here?"

Lissa waits for Say’ri to finish placing her shoes neatly in the guest cubby before saying, "Robin's here already, but Flavia forgot something and had to go back home first. VIrion should also be here soon."

"Thank you, Lissa," Say'ri says, and she looks LIssa straight in the eyes, the same smile still present on her face. Lissa has just enough time to admire the way the sunlight from outside shines on Say’ri’s hair before the older girl says, "Are they just in the basement?"

"Yep, in the barracks as always," Lissa says, not sure why she's using her brother's stupid nickname for his creature-cave of a basement. "Here, I'll walk you down." Actually, she has to be down there too, because the maids are doing their intense upstairs cleaning today and Emm is expecting important company on the main floor soon. 

Thankfully, Say'ri doesn't say anything, and Lissa picks her way down the stairs without bothering with the lights, half-listening to the older girl's graceful footfalls just behind her. Like, the rest of Say'ri, even her footsteps feel a little intimidating. Not even in a bad way, but Lissa is definitely more than a little curious as to why she feels so strongly about it.

Robin and her brother smile at the newcomers as Lissa announces Say'ri's arrival like some medieval chamberlain. "Thank you, Lissa," Chrom says, and she scurries off toward her corner before he can reach over to ruffle her hair.

"Maribelle texted, by the way," Robin says, shooting Lissa a smile as the little blonde moves past her chair. "Flavia saw her walking over and they're both going to be here soon."

"Oh, good!" Lissa grins, glad it won't just be her and her brother's senior friends. Granted, she's only a year younger than them, but still. "Oh, and Chrom? Emm texted Freddie about Saturday and he said to tell you he's not coming home this weekend."

"Probably has something to do for student union," Chrom says, shrugging. Even without a working phone at the moment, he's incredibly dialled in when it comes to Frederick. Lissa isn't surprised that he's so nonchalant about it; her brother's never really disturbed by anything concerning his boyfriend. "Anyway, thanks so much for coming, Say'ri," says her brother, and Lissa curls up into her recliner to wait for Maribelle to arrive. "Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" He's a perfect example of hospitality, just as Emm has been teaching them both to be since forever ago.

Say'ri shakes her head, settling cross-legged into the armchair beside Robin's. Funnily enough, from Lissa's recliner she has the perfect view of that puzzling, slight smile that she sometimes thinks about even when Say'ri is not around. She's not sure why she should be so struck by it either; it's certainly not the prettiest facial expression she's ever seen on a girl as good-looking as Say'ri. There's something in the sense of serenity in it that she perhaps likes, but that aside…

Maribelle and Flavia come down the stairs as she sits musing, the former daintily, the latter practically in one step.

"Ah, Lissa darling, there you are."

"Babe, I'm back, did you miss me?"

Robin laughs as her girlfriend drops in a heap at her feet. "You were only gone twenty minutes," she says. There's a tenderness in the way one of Robin's pale fingers swirls around an errant wisp of Flavia's golden hair that says the she missed her despite this, but no one mentions it.

"Chrom, your best friend is cold, even to me, the coolest girlfriend in the world." Flavia laughs. “Oh and Duke Ponce is here.”

Chrom laughs, “Come on Flav, you know he hates that,” and Lissa giggles at his friends antics before turning her attention to Maribelle. From the corner of her eye she can see Say'ri, joking quietly with the others in her calm voice. "Now honestly, darling," Maribelle begins, no doubt noticing the way that Lissa watches the group of seniors. "Lissa?"

"Sorry, Mari," she replies. After years of friendship with the other girl, it’s nearly a reflex.

Maribelle only smiles her tricky little pixie smile and asks if Lissa’'s done the reading for their Bard essay. Lissa forces herself to look away from her brother's group, complete now that funny, slightly annoying Virion is also present. "I didn't do most of it, actually," she says, far too comfortable with Maribelle to be embarrassed by her laziness. "Have you finished already?"

"The reading, yes, and I was thinking of beginning on the essay portion," Maribelle says, pulling her copy of the play they're reading out of the bottomless pit of her purse. "Would you like to go over everything you've read so far?"

Lissa grabs her best friend into a hug, nearly toppling the recliner with the force of her movements. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Compared to to Maribelle's flagged-to-death copy, Lissa's is near-pristine on the outside, with barely a sign of having been held open found on the spine "I only got as far as the speech outside the enemy palace." She scratches her nose and sneaks another peek at her brother’s friends.

"Darling…that's just barely the ending of Act I."

"…yeah."

"Well…then I suppose we may as well read it through to the end together."

"Mari, I love you."

"Yes well, I love you too, Lissa," says Maribelle, smiling. "And thankfully my sweet Olivia doesn't mind in the slightest."

"You two are so cute," Lissa sighs, "you know, you really should bring her over more!"

Maribelle laughs and pats Lissa's hand in that sort of noble way she's always had. "We can talk about that later, but for now, let's focus on the Chronicles, shall we?"

 

The play is a lot better with Maribelle there to guide her through it. She's not too bad with novels, and in general she  _ does _ enjoy reading, but plays have always been a little bit trickier. Why read something that was meant to be  _ watched _ ? "Lissa, it's your line."

"Oh, right, sorry!" She turns back to the page they're on, another speech, this time made by the Grandmaster at news of an impending invasion from across the sea. 

As they read, Lissa gets the distinct feeling that she's being watched. It's not unpleasant at all, but it does make her feel self-conscious. Under the pretext of reaching for the water bottle placed just out of her natural reach, she leans over, locking eyes with Say'ri as she does.

The older girl smiles at her, and it's somehow different than the smile Lissa usually sees, the one that puzzles her so very much. This one feels a little more present; feels a little more  _ involved _ than normal. Say'ri doesn't look away until Robin calls her attention to something, and Lissa watches her push her silky black hair back behind her ear with a level of interest that she personally finds startling.

Maribelle looks in her in that way that she always thinks is just-this-side of unsettling, then smiles and says, "Line 103, darling."

"Right, right."

 

They finish the play about an hour later, just as Chrom and his friends call it a day for their own work. Lissa has a good deal of questions about parts of the play that she can't quite come to answer for herself, but it's nearly time for Maribelle's violin lessons and Robin and Flavia are going to drop her off at home. During the usual awkward shuffle as people all charge the foot of the stairs at once, she realizes why her friend is so keen on avoiding the topic of when they're going to meet up to work on their essays.

She’s not sure if she’s ever hated Maribelle, but the feeling she gets as soon as Maribelle opens her mouth? It feels pretty close to that.

"Lissa, I'm terribly sorry, but I have extracurriculars booked solid for the next few weeks. Might I suggest a tutor? Robin, perhaps?"

Robin looks between Lissa and Maribelle and all the activity at the foot of the staircase stops. "Bard, right? The Chronicles? I think that's what we did last year, yeah?"

"Yep," Chrom says, in a way that suggests that Lissa isn't the only one of her siblings who struggles where the Bard is involved.

"I would love to help, but I'm not going to be free for the next couple of weeks either," Robin says quickly, and if Lissa didn't know better she'd think Maribelle were shooting the older girl a look of some kind. "Uh, but…I mean, Say'ri, if you're free? Say'ri's got a great handle on everything Bard-related." Lissa has to stop her gaze from jerking to Say'ri.

The girl in question looks up from her phone and smiles. "I wouldn't say that, but I do have a certain affection for the Chronicles, at least. Would you like me to assist you with your essay, Lissa?"

Maribelle casts her a glance that speaks volumes about why all of this is happening. Once again, Lissa has to force herself not to jerk her head in Say'ri's direction. Why does it feel like Maribelle knows something she doesn't? She would expect this sort of thing from Robin, or even from her own brother, on occasion, but certainly not from Maribelle. "Oh, if you could help Lissa I would be so grateful, dear!"

Say'ri nods at Maribelle, then turns to Lissa with a focused look in her eyes that’s actually pretty normal for Say’ri. It's sort of scary, except that Say'ri's really pretty from this close up and Lissa's suddenly a lot more nervous than she feels she should be.

"I'd certainly be happy to help, if you feel you could use a tutor."

Lissa stumbles over the words as they fall from her lips, hoping that Say'ri won't catch how nervous she seems. "I mean, if you don't uh...if you're not busy? You guys have that big World Politics thing, right?"

"Well yes, but I don't think it could hurt if Say'ri comes over to help you. She's going to be here anyway," Chrom says. "I mean, I would help her myself but you remember what my experiences with the Chronicles were like."

"I don't mind at all," Say'ri says. "So...I suppose we shall start on Monday? We're going to be working on the World Politics assignment for a while, but there will be plenty of opportunity for us to go over any sort of issues you're having with the text."

Lissa giggles at the formality of it all, despite herself. "Thanks Say'ri, I appreciate it." Monday is a few days away, at least, so there's some time for her to compose herself—and also possibly kill Maribelle, even just a little bit.

The older girl smiles and dips her head in acknowledgement, her serious eyes as focused as ever.

  
  
  


"I can't believe you would set this up!"

"Well darling, honestly, I can't see why you're so upset. You like Say'ri, I dare say, and all I've done is perfectly engineer the opportunity for you to get to know her, and get some help with the essay at the same time."

Lissa sighs, flipping over on the couch so that her legs are shot up into the air. "You're a saint for dealing with this all the time, Olivia."

The pink-haired girl giggles. "I wouldn't say that."

Maribelle rewards her girlfriend's gentle loyalty with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You're the most precious girl in the world, darling." Olivia's blush pops up against the pale of her skin almost instantly, and Lissa sighs and coos like a child. They really are the  _ cutest _ couple ever.

"You two are the sweetest ever," she says. "...I can't imagine having that with Say'ri."

Almost as soon as she says it, Maribelle is basically all over her, far less ladylike than she normally is. "Aha! So you do like her!"

Lissa has to put her head down for a minute, because she hadn't been sure of it until she’d gone and said it. She's been toying with the possibility for a little while now, perhaps, but there had always been some other way to explain her fascination. Say'ri is just…different. And in more than just that she looks so different from so many of the people Lissa had grown up with. And she's so kind and smart even though people find her intimidating, not realizing that she's just polite and shy and not at all rude or stuck-up or any other some such nonsense that she sometimes hears about Say'ri in the hallways.

And she’s just so pretty, and her eyes just do...that thing that Lissa likes so much.

She thinks back to when all this started, in her first year of high school. Say'ri had just transferred in with her older brother, a senior that Lissa never actually spoke to. She'd become friends with Robin really quickly, and being friends with Robin of course meant becoming friends with Chrom. And from then on Lissa, the freshman girl who, it was decided, was perhaps the very epitome of sunshine and bubbly youth, had been fascinated with the transfer student with the small smile and the focused eyes.

And now it's come to this.

And Lissa is only admitting this to herself because she has Maribelle basically saying the words for her. But she does have a crush on Say'ri. A bad one. Persistent and weighted down with a little more seriousness than she thinks is appropriate, considering that she only ever really talks to the older girl when it directly relates to her brother. Except that actually that’s about to change, so...

"Lissa?"

"Hm?"

"Do try not to space out so much when Say'ri comes over to tutor you," Maribelle says, flipping through the magazine in her hands as if they're talking about the weather.

"Hey!"

Maribelle fixes her with a look that's almost as serious as one of Say'ri's. "Unless you want her to look at you with that…intensity in her eyes. If that's what you're going for, then by all means…"

 

Lissa blushes for what she feels is the rest of the day, and the rest of the weekend, and all the way through to when Say'ri turns her attention to her while they're all in the basement and says, "Do you want to go over the play now, Lissa?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Say'ri, as it turns out, is a very patient tutor. She doesn't make Lissa feel silly or stupid, doesn't force her to move at a faster pace than what she's comfortable with, and, all throughout, is remarkably polite. "You've got a good understanding of the nature of the play, and the characters do not seem mysterious to you in the slightest. Why is it that you felt you needed a tutor?"

Lissa doesn't want to say that this is actually all contrived, that she would have been fine without a tutor, because she may not have been. She does tend to muddle through well enough with Maribelle's help, in most cases, but if she's learning anything it's because of Say'ri. "I'm just not a huge fan of plays," Lissa says. "If I can see it, then I can work it all out in my head a little better but most of the time that's not really an option."

"That is fair," Say'ri says. She doesn't point out that she should be able to imagine these things, that the stage directions are so minimal that it allows for a near endless amount of possibilities. Someone else had said that to Lissa once and she'd never asked for help from them again. "There are a few film adaptations of the Chronicles that might suit, if you would like to see it put in motion. As well, some of the older theatre companies have filmed versions of their plays available through academic archives and the like. You would just need to use our school login for the database."

"Really?"

"Yes," Say'ri says, pulling a slim laptop out of her bag. It's nice, understated and somewhat serious, just like something Lissa would expect the older girl to own. "Here, let me show you."

"I never even knew…"

Say'ri smiles, "Yes, well, your brother tells me that you're not a fan of the library tutorials, so that would explain that."

She blushes, silently cursing her brother for spilling something like that. Not that he knows that she wants Say'ri to think well of her. Not that that's even what she wants (except of course it is, and she's wasting her energy even thinking of denying that).

"Here we go. I'll write this down for you, so you can do this on your own, as well," Say'ri says. She writes down the log-in credentials in her sophisticated, flowing handwriting and even makes a note at the top of the page that indicates where she can find particularly good sources for the Chronicles. After that, the conversation turns back to the work itself, and Lissa, despite wanting to use this whole Maribelle-engineered thing to get to know her crush, does her best to pay attention. 

The older girl is so kind, helping her like this—and for free, too—so the least she could do is actually learn and not take advantage of the two hour or so they spend together every day to admire how nice it is to see Say'ri's intense, focused gaze taking in the play in front of them, or to wonder what it would be like to run her fingers through Say'ri's hair…

She certainly doesn't do that, nope, not at all.

 

One thing that she does find remarkably frustrating about having a crush on her tutor is that Say'ri is always, above everything else, markedly professional in their every interaction. She begins and ends every session with a polite remark or other, and remains almost doggedly focused on the work while they're doing it. While that does certainly do wonders for Lissa's comprehension of the play, and, a little later, her ideas and drafting for the big essay, it does very little in the way of letting her get to know Say'ri.

Which, now that she thinks about it, is sort of what Maribelle had in mind when she set this all up. And come to think of it again, there’s a dance coming up, so maybe if they get to know each other enough, she’ll be able to figure out if Say’ri wants to go to the dance. More specifically, go to the dance with her.

"Hey, Say'ri?"

"Yes?"

Whoa. Lissa hasn't ever been on the receiving end of such a look from Say'ri, who's just been focusing on a section of Lissa's draft. The intensity in it fades away pretty quickly, but it makes her feel all nervous and fluttery all the same. "Um. I…uh."

"Are you alright?" Say'ri looks mildly concerned, and her gaze turns serious again. "Are you feeling unwell? Should we stop for the day?"

Lissa doesn’t think quickly enough to mask her startled outburst of "No!", and Say'ri jumps a little at her unprompted loudness, still looking concerned, which gives her a pleasant sort of feeling even though she doesn't want it to. "I mean…uh…I just, um. I wanted to thank you!"

Say'ri tilts her head, clearly confused by the sudden burst of gratitude. "Whatever for?"

"You know," Lissa says, "For um…all of this."

The intensity in Say'ri's eyes fades away almost completely. "Oh, this is nothing at all."

"No, it's important! Really, thank you," Lissa says, and she allows herself the courage to put her hand on one of Say'ri's. The older girl doesn't flinch away at the contact, which is good, though she also doesn't do anything to further the contact, either, which is…expected. Disappointing, but expected.

Say'ri waits for a moment before pulling her hand out from under Lissa's. She takes another moment to push some hair behind her ear before smiling a little more brightly than usual, or so Lissa feels, and turning the focus back to the play.

There’s something in that smile that gives her a bit of hope, though she can't say why it should. The communication they've just had is the most personal thing they've entered into since this started, after all. Doesn't exactly bode well for Lissa's hopes, simple though they are at the moment. 

She knows she should probably focus on what Say'ri's saying, but the rest of the session is mostly spent admiring the look in the older girl's eyes.

As she prepares to leave so that her brother and his friends can take up maximum space in the barracks ( _ basement _ , stupid Chrom), she finds enough courage to smile at Say'ri. Not flirtatiously, not really, except that there's just something about the older girl's intensity that she really, really likes. That's what it is, and she's a fan now that she knows precisely why she's felt so jittery at the mere mention of Say'ri.

A small push from the mental image of Maribelle scolding her for being a wuss is all she needs to try to go a little further than just the smile. "Do you...um…have a good day!"

Ugh.  _ Awful _ . So, so awful.

"Thank you, Lissa," Say'ri says, "and same to you."

  
  
  


"And since then, nothing?"

"Don't remind me," Lissa groans. "All I can ever manage is a lame line or two that sounds like it's coming from a little kid! It's her eyes, Mari. I look into them and I'm just gone."

From where she's perched on the arm of Maribelle's chair, Olivia swoons. "That's so romantic, Lissa!"

"Perhaps stay your judgement for a moment there, my lovely girl, until you've heard how Lissa describes this fascination of hers in full." She's scrolling through her phone for something, and Lissa tries to grab for it once she realizes what Maribelle is trying to find. Over-extending by a few inches makes Lissa fall face-first into the plush pink carpet, causing a peal of laughter from her usually polite best friend.

Too defeated at this point to bother, Lissa shouts "Mari!" into the carpet, then promptly starts to wonder if she can’t just live her whole life right here, face-first in plush pink.

"Oh hush now, darling, you would have shown Olivia yourself if I pushed enough," Maribelle says through her laughter, leaning down to pat Lissa's hair with her free hand as she continues her search with the other. "Oh, good, I've found it! Listen to this, sweetest."

Olivia hops off the arm of the chair to help Lissa pick herself up as Maribelle giggles to herself. "I don't know, baby…"

"It's okay if it's you, I guess," Lissa says, hugging Olivia's slim frame. "Only don't laugh at me too hard, if you can help it."

"I won't," Olivia promises, and Lissa can practically feel the sincerity wrapped around those two words.

Maribelle smiles at them for a moment, then grins in what Lissa can only describe as wickedly as she begins to read. At least she doesn't do a funny accent. Or make any weird dramatic gestures. Olivia doesn't actually seem to find it all too weird either, which is good because if Olivia can date Maribelle and  _ also _ not think that Lissa's a pathetic weirdo—and the texts Maribelle's reading do point in that direction—then she's a keeper.

"What you need to do," Olivia begins as soon as Maribelle has finished and they've all had a good laugh about it, "is figure out a way to tell her how you feel. It's not good for you to keep it all in like this."

"Says you!" Lissa retorts, only half-joking. The other half is distressed at the thought of ever having to say anything to Say'ri about the crush she has on Say'ri, ever. "Maribelle practically threw herself at you for weeks and you were too embarrassed about your crush to notice she liked you back! And I don't even think Say'ri likes me back, anyway."

"There's only one way to find out, at any rate," Maribelle says. "I think you should tell her." She shrugs. “You said it yourself, that she’s shy. It could just be that she’s waiting for you to say something, seeing as you’re the more lively of the two of you.”

"You could ask her to the dance!" Olivia says, and she's so excited that Lissa's agreeing to it before she even really knows what she's saying. It's almost definitely going to blow up in her face somehow, 

  
  
  


Of course, being Lissa, she forgets that technically the next session with Say'ri is going to be the last, as her essay is nearly complete and ready to be turned in. From the moment Say'ri walks in and put down her things, Lissa worries. It's just a dance. She's just going to ask Say'ri if she wants to go to the dance. As…more than friends.  _ Easy _ .

Except that Say'ri's never actually given any of the usual hints that she likes Lissa that way, or that she even likes girls, and really Lissa should probably have done a little more research before deciding to go ahead with this. They've barely had a conversation that hasn't had something or other to do with the Chronicles, or with Chrom, so really, this is probably a very bad idea.

But Say'ri's eyes! And her hair! And how, when she looks at Lissa, Lissa feels dizzy and excited and just…no. No chickening out. She's going to ask her. Once they're done. Once the essay is behind her. At the end of this session, for  _ sure _ .

"Lissa? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lissa says, even though it sure feels like a lie to say it.

She makes sure to keep her chin up as they go over the last bits and pieces of her essay. Say'ri's pretty observant, and she doesn't want to give it all away before she's even had the chance to speak. Maribelle's right. She's better off telling Say'ri than not, if only so that she'll be able to look back on all this and be proud of herself.

But is there a chance that things will go better than she's hoping?

 

"Hey, um, Say'ri?"

"Yes?"

"I just really wanted to say thank you, again, for um, for all the help."

Say'ri's expression is straight out of a painting; perfect in its serenity and near-blinding in its kindness. "Lissa, you really don't need to thank me so much. I was happy to do it."

When asked about it later, it's the  _ was _ in Say'ri's statement that all but forces Lissa to say what she's been trying to say for weeks.

"I like you!"

Say'ri's expression barely shifts, though there's something like confusion in her eyes. "I like you, as well?"

Lissa frowns, more at herself for not putting things just a little more delicately. She takes a breath, then another, then tries again. "I mean…I like you a lot. As more than just a friend, er…more than just my brother's friend?"

Oh no. It's not going so well. Maribelle would pity her if she could hear this. Any second now, Say'ri's going to say something polite and dismissive, and then she's going to walk right up the basement stairs and only ever talk to Lissa when Chrom or Robin or someone she's comfortable with is around.

Except that Say'ri doesn't do that.

"Are you confessing to me, Lissa?"

Lissa blinks back her surprise at the wording of the question before remembering that that's sort of a thing in Chon'sin. "I am, yeah…and I'm really sorry to spring it on you like this, I mean it! I just…I've been trying to tell you for weeks now and I…"

Say'ri laughs. Genuinely laughs. Not like she's making fun or anything, but like she's…happy? "Oh,  _ Lissa _ ."

Lissa makes herself look up, into Say'ri's eyes, and their gaze is just as serious as ever, except that now there's a softness in it. A fondness. Lissa thinks she might faint. She might  _ actually _ die right now.

Say'ri's really close to her now, and Lissa wonders how she'd never noticed that the older girl isn't that much taller than her after all. "I told Chrom I liked you weeks ago."

Yep, that's it, she's going to die.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

Say'ri's smile meets her eyes this time, and Lissa thinks this might be the other girl's favourite expression ever. "Yes, really."

"Oh wow, I didn't even think that was possible!" She throws her arms around Say'ri without a second thought, gratified when the older girl hugs her back. "Um…will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will," Say'ri says, and she's holding Lissa like how Lissa's been dreaming she would.

"Yay!"

Lissa knows that there's something the moment is missing, a kiss or something, but she's not sure that Say'ri's comfortable with that yet, and it would be her first kiss. She's not in a huge rush. Still, she does want to kiss Say'ri, even just on the cheek…"Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Might I…" Say'ri trails off, and there's a blush spreading across her fair skin that makes Lissa want to squeal just a little with how cute it is. "Might I kiss your cheek?"

She can only nod, because Say'ri’s so close and it's making her nervous but yeah, of course Say'ri can!

 

The older girl leans forward, just slightly down, and her eyes don't break from Lissa's as her lips touch Lissa's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm essentially mixing up femslash week and rarepair week, which I never participate in but should.
> 
> Day 4, and here I am approaching the word intense in as mild a manner as possible. Hit me up [on Tumblr](https://lazywritergirl.tumblr.com) if you wanna, I'll take requests/listen to you about whatever/or just answer whatever questions you may have cuz I...don't talk to people in real life about my writing.


End file.
